Let The Truth Be Told
by memekeykey
Summary: What happens when Miley finds out "Nick Lucas, from the Lucas Brothers , is going to the same school as her; and her best friend Lilly?" Will it be hard to keep her secret from the one she secretly loves? Read to find out. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Memekeykey** **here, or you can call me Jay whatever works. This is a story I've had saved for some time now, and so I was like why not post it. Anyway I'm new at the whole writing thing so bear with me; lol. And it's called "Let the Truth Be Told". Please review; let me know how I'm doing, and what you think. Well here's the first chapter; hope you enjoy.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Today is the first day of the 11th grade. Another year has gone by, I mean with my Hannah Montana secret; things go by so fast. Every year when school starts my dad gets me a new diary. Although I haven't got it yet. He usually gives it to me the day before school, but oh well maybe he forgot. he has a lot on his plate, I mean with all the Hannah Montana rehearsal and recording planning he's got a lot to deal with; to be thinking about "one little diary." But anyway, my dairy's… A way for me to let my feelings out without hurting anyone else's; so I guess it works.

And like my mom always said _"If you can avoid hurting someone, that's all that counts."_ I really miss her. She died in a car accident when I was 13. Right before she died her last words to me in the hospital were _"Always keep your head up high and a smile on that beautiful face so that the sun can shine."_ So every time I'm feeling kinda down, I think of her words. And so now it's just me, my dad, and my dog Rikki. I love Rikki she's a husky. I'm the only child, although I would like a brother or sister or both, but I don't think that's going to happen.

"Hey Bud come and eat breakfast in about 45 minutes. If you want to be on time for your first day at school." My daddy said, with a strong southern accent.

"I'm coming… Hold your horses cowboy!"

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Picked out the hottest and coolest outfit from my closet, which was a jean skirt, and a graphic t-shirt that said, _Fire up_. And then I put on a bracelet, belt, necklace, and some cute rings. The necklace has silver cursive letters depicting the name _Miley_ between a silver chain. My mom and dad gave it to me when I was 10 years old, for my birthday. I don't really wear makeup, so I put on lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara; then I did my hair. I put it in a ponytail. By the time I was done, I had 10 minutes to spare. I realized I didn't bother to turn on my cell phone. I walked over to my cell (on the nightstand) turned it on and had 14 missed calls. It was Lilly….

"Hey Miley, Come on down so you can eat." My Dad said.

"Can I just call Lilly first?" I asked.

"No, you can talk to her at school. Now come and eat before your food gets cold."

"Okay." I said, now getting annoyed. I grabbed my cell and headed down stairs.

As I made my way into the kitchen. I said. "You know, I could of just text her… I could've told her I couldn't talk at the time or something."

"Good to see you to…" he said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it's just that Lilly called 14 times and-,"

"Did she… Bother to leave a message?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Well no, But it must be something important..."

_I thought to myself,_ _"what could it be that made her call 14 times, what did she have to tell me so bad, that couldn't wait for school and what did she want?"_

"Miles…. Miles…Miley!!!" Dad said, trying to snap me back to reality.

"I'm here, I'm here!!!" I said, as my eyes widen.

"Okay… well did you hear what I said?" He asked, knowing I was completely spaced out.

"Umm…. No, not really; sorry."

"You kids these days." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. And for your info I'm not a kid I'm a teen in the 11th grade; thank you very much!" I said all sassy like. "Anyway…It's time for me to head off to school."

"But you didn't even eat your food."

"I'll grab something out of the vending machine at school!" I yelled, as I ran upstairs to get my car keys, and purse. From my room.

"I hope you know, that food is fattening." He yelled, up to me.

"True. But, I can get an apple or something. And besides I hope _you_ know I'm not the one who has stopped working out…." I said, walking downstairs. Once I got down to the main floor I taped my dad's belly.

"Hey... I hurt my back doing those sit-ups." He implied.

"Whatever you say daddy… Well I should get going, so I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, but before you go I got you something" he said, pulling out a black furr covered diary, with my name on the cover, in big purple bold letters with green pages, along with a silver and gold ribbon. "I knew you love those 5 colors so... here you go." He said, as he handed me the diary.

"Dad I love it; it's so pretty!" I said, in a high pitched voice; forgetting all about Lilly and her calls.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh and I'm sorry for the little delay. I had it custom made for you; and that's why I was a little late this time." He explained, with a smile on his face.

"_And to think I thought he forgot." I thought to my self._

My dad always loves to see me happy, and that smile I gave him completed his day, he said it look just like the ones my mom gave him.

"Oh my gosh look at the time, like I said, I got to go but I'll see you when I get home. Thanks for the gift though, I love it!"

"Okay bud, see you then. Have a good day at school!" He said, as he chuckled. He knows I hate being late for anything.

"Thanks, Bye...." I replied, running out the door.

I hopped in my car turned up the tunes and drove heading off to my first day of school. After about 2 minutes of being on the road, I remembered Lilly's calls, and now I was in a rush to get to school…

**So there you go. I'll be posting the next one up soon. Oh and don't forget to review please XD..... And the next one will be better, so please stick with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Hey guys, I'm back. Ok, so as you can see this chapter is way longer then the first chapter. I think this one is better then the first one. I got 3 reviews less then 3 days on the first chapter, so I'm happy about that and want to thank those users. Thank you: Jennyxoxo. Thank you: Team M. And thank you: NileyXXX; thank you guys so much. But I still want to thank my viewer's in general so thank you all. Here's the next chapter. As always please review. Enjoy.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I finely get to school and there were nothing, but girls all around the schools main entrance. As I'm walking through the crowd I bumped into Lilly.

"Lilly, what's going on with all these people? Well technically all these girls. More importantly what's up with you? You called me so many times, but my dad was being a butt this morning and he didn't let me call you back. He gave me this amazingly new diary and after that, everything was okay….." I said way to fast, all in one breath.

"Miley, slow down. Now what did you just say?"

"Oh nothing. Just tell me why you called so many dang times?"

"Well I just wanted to warn you…" Lilly suddenly started to whisper. "There is going to be someone in class this year that you and "Hannah." might know….."

"What. Who?!" I said, now very scared, terrified, fearful and worried; all at the same time…

"Well look for yourself…" as she pointed to the new black mustang...

As soon as I looked, I see "Nick Lucas from the Lucas Brothers" getting out of the car. "It's Nick! Oh No. Oh No. This can't be happening. Lilly what if he realizes that I'm "_you know who"_... What am I going to do?"

"Miley it'll be okay. You just got to be careful around him…"

"Your right. He won't suspect a thing…" I said, trying to be calm, but the truth is I totally wasn't.

"Miley…"

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course…"

"Okay. Let's go look for our lockers."

So we made our way into the school, leaving the mob of girls outside to drool all over Nick. I'm still shocked that Nick is here. I mean out of all the schools in the world, he had to choose this one; what's with that; I remember when we where on the 'Best of Both Worlds Concert Tour' we got alone so well, we had so much fun. A lot of people say he's shy and quiet. But once he gets to know you and you get to know him, he's actually very talkative. I even think I kinda liked him, but I was dating Jake at the time. And beside I would never tell Nick that I liked him….. Or would I. I just hope I don't have to interact with him none this school year. I think it would be the best if we keep our distance.

After getting our class schedule and locker numbers we were on our way.

"Well Miley here's my locker, so where's yours?"

"My locker is… 9 down from yours." I said, looking at the paper that had my locker number on it. "So, I'll see you in class right?"

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea if I skipped any of my classes, on the first day of school!" Lilly said, while giggling.

"I agree. See you in class!" I said, as I was walking off to my locker.

When I got to my locker I was just thinking about; how the school is going to act now that there is another star in the school. I'm wondering how Jake is taking all of this in. I mean we all know he loves the spotlight and if he can't have it…. Let's just say there will be problems. When I was making my way into that big crowd of people (outside), I saw Jake standing by his car, just glaring at Nick, I was going to go greet him, but with our past from last summer it would be too weird. I new Lilly before Jake, but Jake and I were so close… I mean me and Lilly are closer of course, but Jake and I were still really close; we had been since the 5th grade. Once we finished the 10th grade, we started dating in the beginning of the summer. Which was a big mistake, because things didn't go as plan. Once we started going out, I saw another side of him that I really didn't like.

**Flash Back****. **

**The day I found out that Jake was a total jerk, when we were out in the public.**

_Jake was rudely talking to the waiter and making a seen, while I sit there looking like his little pet or something. We had been dating for 2 weeks and it was our first date out in the public._

"_I ordered the shrimp pasta and this is chicken! Don't make me say bad things about this place, because I will." Jake said, very rudely._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Ryan. I'll be right back with your correct order." The waiter said, and then walked off to the kitchen._

"_Jake you didn't have to be so mean to the guy…" I said; sounding a bit surprised._

"_Look its okay Miley. I took care of it." He said, in his 'I know what I'm doing.' voice._

"_But it wasn't his fault." I said, a little taken back._

"_Miley!" he said, getting annoyed with the topic._

"_Sorry." I said, dropping the subject. _

**But when it was just me and Jack, he was so sweet, polite and such a gentleman.**

_Jake and I was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset._

"_Miles, you were right the sunset is a beautiful thing, but not nearly as beautiful as you are."_

"_Jake… you're so sweet!" I said, with a smile on my face. He wrapped he's arm around my waist and gave me a mind blowing kiss. _

**I really miss him, but when we where seen in public or with his friends, he'd acted like a jerk, and I guess I just got tired of that. **

**And yet I was just about to tell him my ****Hannah Montana secret****. As soon as I brought up Hannah's name, Jake starts to bad mouth Hannah, a few days earlier I decide that if he didn't like part of me, which is Hannah, then were just not meant to be together**.

_Jake and I were sitting on the couch at my house watching TV; my dad was at the movies… He could never get any dates._

"_Jake what do you think of Hannah Montana?" I asked, out of no where._

_Jake turned from the TV to answer me. What I heard was not the answer I was looking for._

"_Hannah? Don't get me started_…._ She is so full of herself and she gets everything she wants; she wears the ugliest outfits and have you heard her sing-"_

"_Jake, stop!" I said, cutting him off. I was surprised that he said all those thing about her…Well if you want to be all technical about it, then you can say me. Suddenly I had a lot of anger._

"_What's wrong Miles, did I say something wrong. Do you like her?"_

"_Don't…Don't call me Miles. Jake, I love you a lot, but there's apart of me that… that you don't love…" I said, now trying to tell him that I was breaking up with him. I couldn't have him like only part of me, and a secrete like that shouldn't be kept from a person you love and trust. The real question was do I love him and do I trust him?_

"_There is apart of you that I don't love?..." Jake looked confused. "Miley, what are you talking about I love you…_. _all of you!!" He said, trying to pull me in to a tight hug._

"_Jake, you don't know what your talking about" I stopped him. "Jake, I don't know how to say this… I'm just going to come right out and say it…" I took a deep breath and then said, "We need to break up." Right then his heart dropped. His eyes were watering up and he couldn't even speak. He had no intention of looking at me. "Jake, are you going to say anything?"_

_After about 2 minutes of complete silence which felt like a decade he finely spoke. "Why?" (You could hear his voice cracking up with sadness.) He just sat there looking down at nothing but the floor._

"_I can't answer that, but I would like for us to still-"_

"_To what? To still be what? Fiends…Miley when you love someone you can't just be there friend!!!" He said, cutting me off and just yelling at me. Along with changing his tone and mood to furious._

"_Jake we were friends before all this dating stuff happened. I do still want to be friends. I know it will be hard, but we're really close friend and I don't want to loose our friendship, and I'm sure you don't either. I mean you're a good guy and all, but I just don't think it's a good idea if we continue dating …" I wasn't surprised at his reaction_.

"_If I'm such a good guy like you say, then why are you breaking up with me?!!!" he asked, getting even madder and louder_.

"_You know what Jake_….._ You're not a good guy, Things have to be soooo prefect for you, or else you act like the whole world's coming to an end! When were with your friends, you'd treat me like a piece of trash, and you never… ever defined me." I said, now getting tears in the corner of my eyes; soon enough they were falling. "Do I have to list anything else for you Jake?" I asked. He just looked at me; no ones ever talked to him like that before not even he's parents…_

"_Your right Miley. Every thing you said is true…" he said, cooling down. He knew if I was crying it was really bothering me._

"_It doesn't have to be Jake. Change for the better."_

"_I'll do better, I'll change for you."_

_I was shocked at his response. "You didn't see that one coming now did you Miley." I thought to my self._

"_That's so sweet Jake, but I still don't think that it would make it any better." I was no longer crying. Although my eyes were now red and puffy._

"_What are you saying, you don't trust me?"_

"_Sorry to say it but, no I don't. I don't trust you Jake."_

"_Woooow that was not the response I was looking for…!" he said, as his right eyebrow raise. Getting mad again._

"_See Jake, that's what I'm talking about you get mad when thing don't go your way, and I'm sick and tired of it and I'm pretty positive everyone else is to…!" I said, trying to prove my point._

"_I'm sorry Miley; just give me another chance please…" He begged. _

"_I'm sorry Jake, but it's not going to work out. Don't get me wrong though, I want you to know that there will always be a special place in my heart for you."_

"_I understand" he said, getting up and walking towards the front door._

_Once again; I'm shocked at his response._

"_You're what?!" I said, not believing what I just heard._

"_I understand."_

"_Oh don't get me wrong, I heard you the first time I just…I just can't believe you said it."_

"_Well I did, and I really do understand. I will change, all that stuff you said about me well….. You're right, and I'm going to try to change it. I'll never forget you Miley. I just want you to know I'll always love you and don't you forget it. I enjoyed the times that we've spent together in our relationship; I want you to know that they have been the most amazing in my entire life. Just give me sometime to get over this and maybe we can go back to being friend." He gave me one last kiss on the forehead and then left._

**And after that, ****I didn't hear anything from him for the rest of the summer; I didn't know if that was a good thing… Or a bad thing**_**…**_

**Flash Back Over.**

"Hello…. Hello…Excuse me, but umm you're blocking my locker" said a friendly voice from behind me.

"Oh…. I'm sorry I was just kind of spaced out..." I said, as I was turning around.

"No problem. I'm Nick and you are?" He said.

I finely looked up and I said. "I'm Mi-" I started to say my name, but paused in the process. I then realized what he just said and how he looked. My goal is to stay away from Nick when I'm not Hannah Montana, but that was going to be a lot harder now that he goes to school with me. Just to know I have classes with him is enough, but now my locker is right next to his! What's next?

**There you go. Don't forget to review. Next chapter will be up soon and thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"You're Mi- what?" He said, with a little smirk on his face.

"I mean... I'm Miley" I said, with a fake smile. I put my hand out for him to shack it; he had a really firm grip, but yet it was gentle.

"Miley… That's a nice name"

"Thanks…" I said, trying not to look him in the eye.

As soon as I got all my stuff in my locker, I looked up and saw Jake walk by with a blank expression on his face. Jake looked, but didn't bother to speak. Hey can I blame him; the look in his eye when I told him I was breaking up with him, was horrible. But it had to be done.

"So… Miley are you going to homeroom?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Oh no reason…." He said, turning to his locker. But then he turns back around all the sudden. "Well actually there is one; I just thought you could show me were it is….. If that's ok with you?" he said.

"Umm…. Yeah no problem, follow me." I said, leaving him to close his locker.

We finely got to class; after a long walk of awkward silence. Lilly ran over to me and said, "Hi Nick!" and then pulled me away. Nick just stood there confused; it was kind of cute_. _

"_What am I talking about; I don't like him get that in your mind Miley. You don't like this guy… Well 'Miley' doesn't like him; 'Hannah' likes him… I think."_

"Miley, what were you doing with Nick?" Lilly asked.

"He asked me to show him how to get to homeroom..."

"And you said yes?"

"Well I…. I couldn't say no. I mean he's so nice and he didn't do anything, to deserve not to know were to go on the first day of school."

"Okay then, well he has now clue about '_you know what right'_"

"WOW… Lilly, I'm offended!!!" I said, sarcastically an in a jokingly way.

"Whatever…Let's just take a set..." She said, giggling.

Me and Lilly just sat there talking about random stuff, until the teacher comes. Nick was talking to all of the girls in the class; except for me and Lilly. Hannah and Nick are really close AKA Miley and Nick, but he doesn't know that I'm Miley. Anyway when we performed together or what ever the heck we're doing that day; he would always tell me that when he's talking to a whole bunch of girls, he wish that someone would save him from his misery. But of course he was kidding; well at least that's what I was told by him. Everyone knows there are times where, celebrity's wish that people would just treat them like a regular person; well… At least some people know that.

When class was finally over. Lilly and I rushed out of the class room, trying to get away from Nick, but then someone grabbed my arm and called my name; I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Miley." He said.

"Oh hi Nick. What's up; I'll be right back Lilly" Me and Nick walk over to his desk.

"_Man I'm to nice." I thought to myself._

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to thank you for showing me to Homeroom." He said, politely.

"No problem, it was nothing really."

"Do you mind showing me to the rest of my classes?" he said, hoping I would say yes.

"Ummm….. I… I'm sorry, but I can't. I have some people to catch up with and we probably don't have the same classes together. But I'm sure the welcoming committee wouldn't mind." Yeah that works. "In fact, there's one of them now." I said, pulling him toward the hallway, where Rachel was standing at her locker. She pretty much has every class. She's one of the girls on the committee and a big fan of Nick and his brothers.

"Hay Rachel. This is Nick, but I'm sure you already know that. Anyway I was hoping you would show him around? I mean I would do it, but I have some stuff to do of my own."

"Oh no problem Miley, I would be delighted to show him around!" she said, in a flirtingly way and with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay well its settle then. Nick, Rachel will be showing you around for the day; if that's okay with you?" I knew Nick would say yes.

"Oh… Ummm, yeah... Of course." He said, not as excited as he was when he asked me. "Well umm, I'll see you in some classes and at lunch right?" He asked

"Umm yeah, I'll see you then." _I thought, "Why me!!!"_

"Well come on Nick, lets find your next class." Rachel said pulling Nick off.

I felt kind of bad doing that to Nick; I mean wouldn't anyone…

I was heading back to Lilly and the first thing that came out of her mouth was…

"You'll see him in lunch? Miley, what are you doing?"

"Were you listing to our entire conversion, if you were don't lie?" I said, bluntly.

"Yeah." She said, very sassy and proud of it.

"Okay look… I said, I'll see him in lunch. I never said I was going to talk to him."

"But knowing you, you probably are going to talk to him. Face it Miley, you're way too nice and I can honestly say; I can see you like him."

"I so do not like him and every time I talk to him, I always have my guard up."

"I don't know Miley. I don't think you should talk to him at all." Lilly said, a little worried.

"Lilly chill out…. Look-"and right before I could finish talking; the bell rang, giving me and Lilly a signal to head to math class. Lilly and I had to get our books first and then go to class. We didn't talk the whole way to class; it's not that we were mad at one another. It's just that we were both thinking about our previous conversation.

I had a few more classes with Nick before lunch time. It was hard not talking to him so we had on and off small talk in and out of classes. Lilly was always just there glaring at me and Nick, but mostly me.

We finely hit lunch time and Nick was at a table; once again surrounded by girls. Then I saw Jake, sitting at a table all alone. Usually he would be surrounded by girls, but not anymore; not with Nick in the room. But soon Nick's attention from the girls here will die down; Jakes did. I'm not saying there going to stop going all gaga over Nick _completely_, but I'm just saying it won't be so bad in about a week or so. But it's not like Nick is milking it anyway.

I looked over at Jake one more time and I noticed he was looking at me, I quickly looked away and then wondered; why was he looking at me? Was he going to talk to me and tell me why we didn't speck last summer? Although he did say he needed time to get over us, but why did he need this much time. I mean, we didn't even date for too months. Me and Jake were so close, to the point were Lilly thought I wasn't her best friend anymore. See, Jake was more of my friend then Lilly's, she never liked him. I never found out why, but then again I never tried to find out.

Lilly and I set at a table far away from Nick's; it was Lilly's idea. Hannah and Nick get along great so, I'm sure Miley and Nick would be good friends and I'm just saying, _just saying_…. Nick is very trusting. And besides it's not like I don't know him. I mean, I wound never even speak to a person, that's famous if I was Miley, Instead of Hannah; you know, just incase he or she did find out aboutmy Hannah secret. But I guess that still isn't an excuse, for me to be friends with I can still have small talk with him right?.... Right?

"Soooo, Lilly why are we all the way over here?" I asked all ready knowing why.

"Umm, I like the view over here."

"Oh yeah….. The view of the trash cans over here are amazing…" I said, sarcastically.

"Okay Miley, if you really want to know; I sit over here so I could have a clear view of Oliver." Lilly said, pointing to Oliver and his friends sitting at there usual table. "I mean if we sit here, then he won't noticed that I'm staring at him." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Part of it was true. Lilly's had a crush on Oliver, ever since the 9th grade. But never had the guts to talk to him. Which is not like Lilly, she's asked out a lot of guys before; not that guys don't ask her out of course. But when it comes to Oliver, let's just say it's a whole different story.

Back to the thing with me and Lilly, sitting all the way over here. I still think the whole things an excuse to keep me far away from Nick; but it was a really good one, if you ask me.

"Well if you like him so much, you should go talk to him." I said, trying to convince her to go talk to him.

"What… Miley are you kidding me? You can't just go up to a guy like that and say oh hi my name is Lilly, can I sit here and besides, he probably already has a girlfriend anyway and trust me, she will get mad if I flirt with him.

"You'll never know until you find out..." I said, trying to tempt her.

"Okay, but if his girlfriend comes up, you got my back right?" Lilly said, starting to get up.

"_Yes it worked!!!" I thought to my self._

"You know it…. I'll be right there and ready to kick some preppie, girly-girl but" I said, holding my fist up.

Lilly laugh nervously and then walked over to Oliver. They were just talking for about a minute or so and then I saw him move his book-bag from the set beside him, so that Lilly could sit down. She sat down and then looked at me and gave me thumbs up, I smiled and then she returned to Oliver's attention. After a few minutes, I then realized that I was stuck with nobody to talk to for the rest of lunch…..Poor me…

Lunch was finally over and it was time for my next class, which was history and Nick had to be in it. But I got to admit I'm kind of happy that he is in most of my classes.

"_Ugh, Miley you're not happy with that. You're not happy that he's going to the same school as you. Get that in your head you stubborn little girl." I thought to myself._

Lilly's in history to, but then I realized that Oliver was in this class to; So I was not going to have any of her attention.

I was trying to talk to Lilly, but nooo…. She was to busy trying to get Oliver to look at her and start talking to her, soon enough she succeeded. Leaving me to talk to nobody once again. I just got my text book out and tried to right a new song and as soon as I have a title for the song, Nick came up to me. Lilly was to busy talking to Oliver, so she didn't even notice he walked up…

"Hi Miley." Nick said with that sweet smile of his.

"Hi Nick, is something wrong?" I said, not looking up from my text book and trying to look like I didn't care; truth is, I was totally interested in what he had to say.

"No, I just wanted to say sorry for not catching up with you in lunch today. Talk about a lot of girls…." He joked.

Man, I wanted to laugh at that, but nooo… I keep a straight face.

"You know, you don't have to say sorry for that." I replied, still not looking up.

"I know, but I felt like I had to and…. I wanted to. So what are you doing?" He said, getting kinda shy.

That's not like Nick….Well it's like Nick to be so kind, nice, shy and blush alot. But to open up like that, I mean he's opening up to me very fast. That's the part that's not like him. Nick is the one to be very careful, about what he say around new people and he would most definitely not come to you, you had to go to him. I mean he'll say hello and all, because he's just polite like that, but he won't try and make a conversion.

"Well um, you shouldn't feel like you have to." I said, kinda flattered…

"Yeah well I did anyways…. so um let's just leave it at that. Why were you sitting at lunch all by yourself?" He said, taking a seat next to me.

"You saw me?" I said, now looking up at him and closing my book. "You saw me with all those girls around you; I mean I was all the way in the back?" I said shocked.

'Ummm….. Well yeah….. I umm-." He didn't know what to say and before he could say anything else, our history teacher Mr. Smith came in and class began. Nick was still beside me and Lilly was now beside Oliver.

The day went smoothly after history. I didn't talk to Nick for the rest of the day. Although he was in music class with me, but that was no surprise. He did give me a smile once in awhile. As for Jake, I found out that he was in some of my classes. I didn't even notice him in my history class and the funny thing is; okay so _'apparently'_ it's not so funny to Lilly. But anyway Jakes in every class Nick and I are in, except for music…

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when I'll post my next chapter, but when I get the opportunity I'll post it. I have a lot of school work to do and my mom thinks my story is getting in the way of that, but don't get my wrong I am still going to do the story, it just might take a little longer to get the chapter up. As always please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back… I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Here's the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Miley's P.O.V**

School was finely over and it was time to go home. As I was heading to my car guess who called my name.

"_I swear this guy's a stalker" I joked to myself._

"Miley, Hey, look… I don't normally do this, but there's something inside me that says, _"Get to know her. Get to know her._" He said with a chuckle. "Anyway do you think you would be interested in going on a date with me Saturday night? You know, just as friends?" Nick Asked.

"Ummm…." I said.

"_I want to go, but is that a good idea. Oh my gosh what do I do?" I thought to myself._

"Umm… I don't know Nick?" I said to him.

"Oh, well umm I should get going then" He said, walking off. I could here the disappointment in his voice.

"Nick wait." he turned around and then I continued "I said I _didn't_ know. I didn't say _no._" I said...

"_Lilly's going to kill me for this." I thought to myself._

"So what a do'ya say?" he asked, with a hoping voice.

"Well I have to think about it. But don't get me wrong, I bet you're a good guy."

"Oh okay, well umm I got to go, but you can think about it and give me an answer some time this week. Here let me give you my number."

"Okay. And I'll give you mine." Should I have said that?

"Okay, you can call me with your answer or text. Or you can just tell me in school. Either one works for me, but the thing that really matters is "whatever works for you". I'm babbling now; I should stop talking." He blushed.

"Will do. Oh and Nick, I think babbling is cute." I said with a wink…

"_Aw I make him nervous." I thought to myself.  
_

And with that said, we both went our separate ways.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I got in my car and I was on my way home.

There's something different about Miley; she seems… Well I don't know. But what I do know is that she's definitely different, but of course, in a good way. I know what you're thinking, '_this is so not you'_, but I just feel like I need to know her. I mean, she's the only girl that doesn't go crazy; just to know me. Well her and her friend. Let's just hope she'll say yes to our little outing; so I can get to know her better.

I finally made it home. As soon as I got in the house I was greeted by my mom. When I walked in the kitchen, she was making dinner.

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day at a _real _school." She said, with a big grin on her face. If anyone was more excited about me going to real school, it would be my mom.

"It was okay. How is the unpacking going" I asked, my mom.

"It's going pretty good. I'm almost done, so that's a good thing."

We just moved into our new home, down here in Malibu, about 4 weeks ago. And we're still not done unpacking. Me and my brothers are taking a small brake with our music careers and stuff. I'm not sure how long though. But we thought moving here was a nice place for the family.

"What happened Nicky, the girls didn't go all gaga over ya?" Joe said, in a sad jokingly voice; walking in the kitchen.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said, sarcastically.

"Joe, leave your brother alone." Said my mom.

"Yeah Joe leave me alone." I said, in a _'ha-ha you got caught by mommy'_ voice; I know we're sooo mature…

"Oh yeah, get your mommy to fight your battles." Joe said, grabbing a bottle of water from the frig and walking back up to his room.

Joe's in college, but it's kind of a home school college kinda thing. I on the other hand wanted to go to real school for once and I always new if I did, I would get a lot of attention, but I think it will were off soon … Well I hope. Then there's Kevin he's out of school. His girlfriend's name is Danielle, they have there own little house and it's only about 8 minutes from here. And there's also Frankie he's home schooled to and as always… Very, very hyper. There's also my dog Chase, he's a golden retriever. And last, but definitely not least there's my mom and dad, there always supporting us in whatever we do; well as long as it's nothing bad or anything. But other then that we'll always know there're behind us 100%; in what ever we do.

"Well mom, I'm going to go up to my room for a little while."

"Okay sweetie."

Once I got to my room I closed the door. Suddenly I heard something from next door. I went to my window and saw this girl talking to her dog in a baby voice. I got to admit it was pretty funny. But that's when I realized it was Miley.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Hey Rikki. Hey girl, how was your day today?' I said, to my dog, Rikki. She just barked which was a good sign.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I said, in a baby voice.

"Bark."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I went to get Rikki's leash and tell my dad that I was taking Rikki for a walk on the beach.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Once I found out Miley was taking her dog for a walk. I decided to go talk to her; and I'm bringing my dog Chase with me. I still can't believe myself, I mean, I just met this girl and I think I'm already head over hills in love with her. I just feel this click with her, like I already know her.

Miley comes second to Hannah Montana; oh how I love her. I Think Hannah is so cool and she's got this great personality; everyone has to love. I've had the biggest crush on her for so long.

"Hey mom, I'm going to take Chase for a walk." I told my mom, as I was going out to the back yard; to get Chase.

"Okay sweetie, be careful."

"I will, see you later."

Once I got Chase's leash I was on my way. I spotted Miley. She was almost at the end of the street.

"Miley!" I yelled. I can see that I scared her. Me and Chase started running to her.

"Hi… Nick!" She said, in a surprised tone.

"Hey."

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Wow this is a surprise. I mean first school and now this. Are you kidding me!!?

"So umm Nick do you live over here or…?" I asked, trailing off.

"Oh yeah, me and my family moved here weeks ago. But the funny thing is, my house is right next to yours."

"I must have been out of town when they moved in." I said to myself.

"What was that." He asked.

"Oh nothing… So umm who's this?" I asked, pointing to his dog.

"Oh well this is Chase. And who might this be?" He asked, pointing to my dog.

"Well, this is Rikki."

"Rikki, well that's a cute name." he said bending down to pet her, but she had another idea; she snapped at him. Did I ever mention she was very protective over me. I mean she'll barely even let my dad touch me. I couldn't help but giggle at Nick, I mean his reaction was so funny. He pretty much fell onto the ground, with his dog just looking at him as if nothing happened.

"O.M.G… I am so… so sor-ry." I couldn't help, but let it all out. I broke out into a pit of laughter.

"It's cool." He said blushing.

He soon got back onto his feet and I got my laughter under control.

"So umm Nick, why did you and your family move down here to Malibu?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Well it's a nice place too move to and we're taking a little break from our music."

"Oh…"

We were walking, talking and joking around and then Nick's dog decided he needed a potty break; he takes it…. Right on Nick's shoe!!! I just look down; I'm trying so hard not to laugh, but it's building up… Almost there… Here it comes…

"Ha-ha!!! Oh my- that's- …. Ha-ha!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!" I said, holding my hand up to his face. He just stood there looking so sorry for himself. I, on the other hand can't stop laughing.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I swear this dog is no help!!! And now I smell like dog piss!!! Nick calm down, calm down.

"Well… I can obviously see dog's aren't your forte" Miley said with a giggle.

"Yeah, that and every other animal on earth" I joked.

"Oh so you're saying every other animal on earth, loves to take a piss on you?"

"Let's just say whenever I go to the zoo, I have to bring _extra_ _outfits_…"

"_Outfits_?"

"Yeah..." I said with a huff.

"Okay then… Well maybe we should get you home before my dog try to do something funny…" She joked.

"Ha-ha, that's funny" I said sarcastically.

We were heading back to our houses; we didn't realize we walked so far. We didn't go to the beach, we just... Walked. It's easy to talk to Miley; I don't know why; it just is. Man I feel like I know her. And that laugh…. It's so familiar, yet it's so unique. With Miley I feel like I can be myself, it's like I don't have to hold back with her, ya know what I mean? I can do anything in front of her with out a second thought. And I'm cracking jokes, yeah I know "ME" Nick Lucas; shocker isn't it? I know I've only known her for about a day, but it feels like years. Not to push things, but I could really see myself with a girl like her. I was snapped out of my thoughts, by that beautiful voice of hers.

"So Nick, what made you want to attend public school?"

"I've always wanted to go I just never got the chance. But now that my bothers and I are on a big break from touring, I thought why not."

"Oh..."

"Yep… "

We continued with our on and off talking for a while. We were home before we knew it.

"Well it was nice talking to you Nick."

"You to Miley….Well I should probably go change now." I said looking down at my pants… Did I by any chance mention they were white…?

"Yeah you're right… I would hug you, but…" She said trailing off.

"Miley its fine I understand." I told her. She sent me an apologetic smile. Man that smile.

We said our goodbyes and that was it. That was the first time I ever actually talked to Miley, and it felt good, it felt natural. I made my way to the backyard to lock up chase and then I went through the back door. Immediately Joe comes up to me.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"She's… Becoming a friend of mine." I said heading upstairs.

"_Becoming_?" Joe sound a little confused.

"Yeah." I walked into my room and searched for a pair of pants.

"You know…- What is that..." Joe said pointing to the bottom of my pants leg.

"Chases marking…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Joe said not catching on.

"Chase decided to use my leg as a toilet!!!" I don't even know why I told him that, because I swear I'll never hear the end of it. Joe exploded into laughter. I tried to get him under control, but I had no such luck, so I just pushed him out of my room. He is so annoying.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Once I got settled into my room, I pulled out my diary that my dad gave me earlier.

_Dear diary._

_Today was a hacked day. I found out Nick Lucas is attending the same school as I am. Lilly's dead against me saying one word to the guy and he lives next door to me. __I don't know how I feel about that, but what can I do. I just took a walk with him and it was actually pretty good… Well right up until his dog… I know the rest, you don't need to. I don't think its bad that I hung out with Nick for a while. I don't think about all the bad things that can happen when I'm around him; I guess that's why I have Lilly. Nick is just surprising me, I know Nick as Hannah and he acts like Miley's known him for several years, I mean it still comes as a shock to me. What if I became friends with him? I know Lilly's totally against that, but it's my life. Now if only I could put that plan into action…_

That's was enough writing for me today. I went down stairs to eat dinner with my dad, and tell him about our new 'student' at school. He took it pretty well. I decided to turn in so I went to bed early; not knowing what was in store for me tomorrow.

**I hope you liked it. And like I said I'm so sorry for such the long wait. I got really sick to the point where I couldn't write, but I'm feeling better now so yeah. With my past chapters I had those written before I even started fanfiction, so now that I'm out of written chapters, it's going to take me some time to white the next chapter.**

**As always please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's P.O.V**

Beep… Beep… Beep… Ugh the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I laid in bed for awhile, and then decided to get up, get dress and all that good stuff. I went down stairs and made some eggs and toast. My dad wasn't home, because he went to stay with a sick relative and he decided to leave at six o'clock in the morning. He'll be staying over there for at least two weeks. He wouldn't tell me who's sick. And he said I couldn't go because of school, which I understood, but why won't he tell me who's sick? I'm not sure why, but I've been getting the feeling my dad's hiding something from me. Two weeks before school started, another one of our relatives got _sick_, and he said I couldn't go because he or she was really _sick_ and he didn't want me to get sick; right before school starts.

As far as Hannah Montana, he decided I should focus on school more, so for the time being I only do one to three shows within the week; and when I do a concert, it can't be to far from Malibu. As far as interviews go we didn't get to talk about that. I think he's being ridicules, I mean none of this happened last year or years before that; what's up with him now? I just wish he would tell me what's going on, and let it be. I hope it's nothing bad. I have no clue what it could be…Well maybe one; my dad forgot his cell phone when he went for a jog a few days ago and he got an unknown text. Being the nosey girl I am; I decided to read it and the text said "Can't wait for you to get here." I assumed… It was just the family member he was going to see, but I guess I just assumed that, because I didn't won't to think the worse...

And with the whole Nick situation, I've decided I can try being friends with him. I mean I don't have to tell him everything, he doesn't have to know everything, and it work's out perfectly… I think. And besides, I can always keep my guard down when I'm with him. I mean I don't have to be paranoid about it, but I can still be safe; and it's just like me hanging out with other people; that don't know my secret. So now that I've thought about it; what's the problem?

Once I was done with my food, I put the dishes in the sink. Got my car keys & stuff; and went out the front door. As I was heading to my car, I saw Nick come out his house with Joe. I was debating if I should say hey or something, because they haven't seen me yet. I decided I would just talk to him in school. I got in my car, put my key in the ignition and turned it, but it wouldn't start. That definitely caught there attention. I got out of my car because they were walking over to me.

"Miley are you having some trouble with your car?" Nick asked.

"Looks like it…" I said with a huff.

"Well I could give you a ride." Nick said.

I knew I was going to have to except his offer.

"Yeah, that'll be great, thanks."

"Cool. And this is my brother Joe." Nick said turning to his older bother Joe.

"Hi Miley, it's nice to meet you." Said Joe.

"Nice to meet you to Joe."

"Well Joe, we should get going, I'll see you when I get home." Nick said.

"Okay little bro. Bye Miley."

"Bye Joe."

Nick and I got in his car and were on our way to school.

***

"So Miley, what kind of music do you like?" Nick asked while we were riding.

"Pretty much all, but my favorites are rock and country."

"That's cool…"

Even though I do a lot of pop music as Hannah. I do enjoy the rock and country category.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Same; Rock and my brother Kevin's gotten me into country a lot, so yeah…"

It went silent for a while…

"So Nick,… if I happened to say yes to that little outing you suggested yesterday, where would we be going?" I asked.

I really did want to know. I was thinking about going, but I'm just thinking… nothing more.

"Well you'll just have to say yes, and see Saturday." He said with a smirk, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I can't wait that long... And what happened if a say no." I got him now.

"Well then you'll never know…" …Man, this dude is hard to brake.

"Not fare…" I muffled, crossing my arms and turning to look out the window. He chuckled at my childishness.

"Tell you what… If you say yes now, I'll tell you were we'll be going." This boy knows how to run a game.

"Nick…" I wined…

"Miley…" He mocked. I sent him a playful glare.

Well; I didn't get the answer I was looking for, but then again he didn't ether. We finally made it to school. We were walking to our lockers, when girls started glaring at me. It's not like it's my fault my car wouldn't work today and Nick Lucas just happens to live… Right next to me and our lockers are right next to each other; Plus we pretty much have the same classes together. English is our first class of the day so that's where we were headed.

I pulled Nick over to Lilly, because we had some time to hang out before class starts. Lilly, never really hung out with any of the Lucas Brothers when she was Lola; so I thought this would be a good time for her to get to know at lest one of them.

"Nick, Lilly. Lilly, Nick…"

"Hi Lilly." Nick said in a polite way.

"Hey." She said bluntly. What the heck was that?

"Nick can you give us a sec?" I asked POLITELY, something Lilly's not to fond of today.

He nodded and was accompanied by Rachel the committee girl; and her friend, I don't know her name.

"Lilly what's your problem? I mean you didn't like Jake from the start, and now you're being mean to Nick; what up?!" I whispered yelled.

"It's nothing…" she said crossing her arms, and not looking me in the eye.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it's something… Look, can you please just tell me what's going on…" I said with a huff. I really want what to get in a fight with her, especially in school.

"Maybe later…" And with that said she walked off to talk to… Oliver.

"What's up with your friend?" Nick asked.

"Oh it's nothing… So what were you, Rachel, and that other girl talking about?" I asked, tying to make conversation.

"Oh, it was nothing." He said a little too quickly.

"What, you don't like her?" As far as I know, Rachel is a pretty nice girl.

"No it's not that, it's just…" He trailed off and looked over to Rachel; she waved and winked at him. "She kinda gives me the creeps…" He said turning back to me. I giggle.

"Wow Nick, a girl that's only 5'4 scares the crap out of ya?..."

"I didn't say she scares me, I just said she gives me the creeps… There's a differences." He said defending himself.

"Whatever you say…"

Our teacher Mrs. White came in and we starter class. Once class was over it was time for me to head off to art class. Lilly was out the class room before I could say a word to her. Nick and I were packing up our stuff from English, when Jake walks up to me.

"Hey, Miley." Said Jake.

"Hey, Jake." I said hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. He looks over at Nick, who was standing behind me. "Alone…" Jake added.

I let out a little sigh and turned to Nick. "I'll catch you in math?"

Nick looked at Jake and then said "Yeah, see you then." He walked out of the room.

"What Jake?" (I got to admit I'm kinda mad that Jake totally shut me out last summer, and if he doesn't understand why I'm upset, then that's his problem.)

"Look Miley, I'm sorry okay. You have every right, to be mad at me." He said looking me in the eye.

"You bet I do…" I said bluntly. My voice softened when Jake didn't comment back; instead he just held his head in shame "Jake you never called, you never came by my house… We didn't talk for the rest of the summer. Jake the day we broke up, was the day I lost a friend and that friend was you…"

"I know Miley and I'm sorry… I guess I needed more time then I thought I did." He said finally looking up at me.

"Jake we didn't even date that long, how much time could you have possibly needed?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Miley, I said I would change and I wasn't going to come back, until I new I did."

"Oh, well that's very sincere of you…" I didn't really know what to say…

"So are we good?" he asked in a hoping voice.

"I guess…" I said with a smile. We hugged and went off to math.

After math I went to art, which was one of my favorite classes, because I could express myself in so many ways. It's kinda like music, but instead of using instruments, you're using paint, pencil and all different kinds of colors. I didn't have that class with Lilly, Jake or Nick. After that class it was time for lunch.

I walked in the lunch room and saw Lilly sitting at a table. Once she saw me walking over, she got up a walked away. What is with her? She's really starting to get on my nerves. Then I saw Nick, I was going to go sit with him, but five other girl; beet me to it. I guess that leaves Jake. He was sitting all alone, playing with his food. Okay I know Nick is getting a lot more attention then him, but he doesn't have to be all depressed about it.

"Jake can I sit here." I asked.

"Sure…" he answered blankly.

"Jake come on. Lighten-up."

He shakes his head and says, "Look at him Miley… He's milking it." He said glairing at Nick.

"No he's not Jake… The attention doesn't always have to be on you."

"Why are _you_ defending him?" Jake asked with an attitude.

"Because I can." I'm really starting to have second thoughts on whether he's changed or not.

"Whatever Miley." He said looking back down to his food.

We just made-up, and he's already acting like a jerk!.

"You know what Jake; you really had me fooled back there." I said shaking my head at him.

"What are you talking about Miley?"

"You were saying 'Oh I've changed' and all that stuff. There's know way on earth you've changed."

"Yes I have!" Jake said raising his voice; we did catch a few eyes.

"You keep thinking that!" If he's going to raise his voice at me; I'm not going to be the one to sit here and take it. "Jake you got to know that, everyone and everything doesn't revolve around you…" When is he going to get that in his big fat blond head? He didn't respond. "You know I'm right… And I know I'm right…" I wasn't trying to be cocky, but hey, when you're right, you're right.

"You know nothing" He said bluntly. Ok I don't want to admit this, but… That kinda hurt. "What is he to you anyway?…" Jake asked, but this time he was being more serious and straightforward.

"…He's a friend to me." I really did consider him as a friend now. "And I thought you where to… But like you said, I know nothing…" And with that I got up and left the lunch room, not once did I look back. I wasn't hungry anyway. I decided that I'd just sit outside for my brake. Soon enough I had to go to my next class which was history, then biology… I had those classed with all three of them, oh and I forgot Oliver. Lilly's talking to him more and more… Wait; is that a good thing? I finally hit music, which I had with Nick. I was the first student in the classroom.

"Hi Nora." Nora is like a friend to me, she's 25. Carson is her last name, but she tells me to call her Nora; now don't I feel special… We met up for coffee all the time. She's a cool teacher; I'm always looking forward to her class. She helps me with my problems a lot. She always knows the right things to say.

"Hi Miley. Are you ready for class today?" She said in her joyful voice.

"I guess." I said not so joyful.

"What's the mater sweetie?" She asked concerned.

"Jake and Lilly." I said with a huff. She knows everything about me and Jake's past. I could never talk to Lilly about my problems with Jake, because she hated Jake back then; she still does. I didn't have a mom to go to and I wasn't going to talk to my dad, about my boy problems. Nora and I met on the beach. One time my dog Rikki, got loose from her leash and ran away from me, Rikki ran over to Nora and just started playing with her. Nora wasn't so happy about that; she's scared of dogs. But anyway we started talking and I found out that she was going to be a music teacher here; so we stay in contact. And as time progress, she learned more about me and I learned more about her, but she doesn't know I'm Hannah.

"What happened sweetie."

"Well Lilly's mad that I've become friends With Nick Lucas… Well I think that's what she's mad about. And Jake's just being… The same old Jake."

"Look sweetie, it's your choice weather you and Nick are friends. Just give Lilly sometime; she'll come around soon enough. As for Jake, he's just being himself." She said, grabbing onto my hand.

"But I want to be friends with him… I don't know what to do..." I really didn't. I mean, I want to be friends with Jake, but he makes it so hard.

"There's only so much you can do Miles."

"I know. It's just we had a total burst out earlier in lunch today… And, you know me and Jakes drama." I sighed. Man life is so hard when you don't know the answers.

"Miley it will all come together in the end… What's meant to happen will happen."

"Thanks Nora, I really needed to hear that."

"Know problem Miles. You know you can always talk to me. Now take your seat, class is about to start." I did so. And soon enough students were coming in… Nick played the piano and I played the _flute_; hidden talent. Once that class was over, I was heading to my last class of the day which was French, Lilly had that class to. I tried talking to her, but she just kept giving one word answers, which got so annoying to the point where I just stopped talking to her.

I got out of French, before Nick got out of his class, so I just waited by his car. He came out five minuets later.

"Hey Miley, sorry for the wait." Nick said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem. You ready?"

"Yep, let's hit the road…" We got in the car and we were off.

***

We arrived at my house.

"Thanks for the ride Nick. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said looking over to me.

"My dad's going to be gone the rest of this week and next week, and I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you."

"Sure, no problem." He said with a smile.

"Thanks..." We hugged and I can promise you, I felt a spark. I mean I didn't feel this way when I hugged him as Hannah. But then again I'm not really being myself when I'm Hannah, so I guess when you can be yourself around someone you allow your feelings to open up to that person; if that makes since.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow… Thanks again"

"Bye Miley..."

I hoped out of the car, and soon I was in my house. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. This is going to be one crazy two weeks…

**PLEASA READ**

**How you guy's been doing??? I know it's been awhile, but whenever I had tried to write something, it didn't come out the way I wanted to. Okay, so I have some questions for you.**

**Is the story going too slow, is it going to fast? Let me know…**

**Are the chapters to your liking?**

**Do you think I should make a Loliver one-shot?**

**Those are my questions… And as always please review!!! Reviews makes my day guys, and I always love to here what you guy's have to say… Talk to everyone later bye!!! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got out of the shower, I heard my phone ringing; signaling I had a text.

Nick:_ Will you be ready in 30?_

Miley:_ Ya. See you in a bit._

Today is Friday. It's been three days since my dad's been gone and I've been catching rides with Nick. I didn't get my car fixed because; I wanted to have an excuse to ride with Nick. And you're probably wondering who the excuse is for, well it's for… Lilly; she's not really talking to me. It's like she's pushing me away. But whatever; like Nora said, "she'll come around". And I've just been avoiding Jake; I would catch him taking glances at me in and out of classes and at lunch, but whatever. I've also tried calling my dad, but he just won't pickup. Ugh, so much drama…

Yesterday, I decided I would accept Nick's offer to the outing he suggested. But I've also decided, I was going to make him pay, for not telling me where we're going. So it's time for him to suffer in a twisted kinda way… Today I'm wearing a red and black skirt that come about mid thigh, and black, one size to small, deep v-neck t-shirt, along with some nice never seen before black hills from the Hannah closet. And for the first time I actually did all of my make-up, which I also got from the Hannah closet, but one thing that stands out the most was my red lip stick; apparently from Hannah's hair and make-up artist view, it makes my face and lips POP. Yeah she's kinda loony in the head, but I still love her. I took one good glance at myself in the mirror, and if I do say so myself; I looked pretty dang good. I was finishing up with my accessories, when I realized I only had five minuets left. I ate before I took a shower.

I was waiting outside, when I heard something coming from Nick's house. I decided I'd walk over to him. He was locking his house door, so when I walked up he didn't see me; although I thought he would've heard my hills but he must have not.

"BOO!!!" I exclaimed. He didn't jump… it was more like a hop slash skip kinda thing; it was funny…

"Miley you scared- Whoa…" He said looking me up and down. I posed for him, hey this was kinda fun!

"I'm guessing you like what you see..." I said with a smirk.

"…Ummm..." He was lost for words for a sec. "You…You ready to go?" He asked with a stutter.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I walked to his car, with a sway in my hips.

We both got in and started riding.

"So Nicky, ready for today?" I said looking straight ahead.

"Umm yeah… wait, did you just call me 'Nicky'?" He asked. I would call him that as Hannah, and he hates it.

"Yeah, is something wrong? Do you not like that name?…" I said brushing my hand over his. He took a short glance, stiffened in his set and then returned his attention to the rode.

"No, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that it's a girl's name." I pulled my hand away and said;

"Okay _'Snickers'_, whatever you say." This is going to be one fun ride…

"So umm… about us hanging out... what do you say?"

"Oh, no you don't. Now _you_ said I could call you or text you or even tell you in school... whatever works for me remember? And I can honestly say I don't feel like calling or texting right now, so I guess that leaves school." I said teasing him. Man, I'm loving this game.

"What can I do that will make you tell me now?" he said almost… begging? I've never known Nick to beg.

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"I really, really want to know." He turned to look me in the eye.

"I don't know Nick, I mean, if I tell you know, you might have a car wreck…" He was now looking at me confused. "Well if I say no, you might be so shocked that you would have a wreck, and if I say yes, you might go into shock and have a wreck... simple."

"Uh huh, is that so? Well what if I pull over, and then you tell me?" He said returning his gaze to the road.

Okay, I did not see that one coming…

"Well… if you do that…then umm, we might be late for school." That's going to have to work for now.

"Miley, it doesn't take you that long to tell me."

Okay maybe I'm not, loving this game so much after all. Maybe I should just tell him now, but then it will ruin everything.

"What if I distract you for awhile?" I asked.

He sighed "...You can try… but in the end, I'm going to get what I want, okay sweetcheeks?" He said in a cocky tone, and winked at me.

Did he just call me… sweetcheeks. Now where did that come from? Is he giving it right back to me? Wait are we… flirting? We so are…

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Wow, look at Miley, she looks… wow. Okay, so what's going on here? I mean sweetcheeks, really Nick, but then again she did call me Snickers, although that wasn't cheesy; well at least I didn't think it was and besides I actually like Snicker bars…; forget I said that. But anyway, I hated the name Nicky… well not for a girl. Anyway I'm really hoping we'll become more then friends… that is if she says yes. Its like I know her, like I don't need to know anything more about her, and yet I still want and have so much more to learn about her. I know it's like I'm moving way to fast with this, but if you were in my shoes, you would be thinking… and moving in a whole different pace.

I stopped at a red light and looked over at Miley.

"What if we make a little deal" I asked.

"What kind of deal?" She asked raising her eyebrow and turning her head to look at me.

"Well I'll tell you where we're going, and you tell me if you're going or not. Deal?" I asked putting my hand out for her to shake. She shook it and asked;

"So what will we be doing?"

"Well there will be a lot of talking involved."

Even though we have gotten to know each other, these past few days, I think we could use some time together; to _really_ talk, like actually get to know each other.

"Well of course, like I can go with out talking. Now tell me something I don't know." She demanded. I chuckled knowing that it was nothing, but a friendly command. Did I happen to mention, she isn't to patient?

"Right, well there will be a lot of water-" After that I was cut off.

"Oh so you picked the beach?" she said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" She looked at me as if I was the stupidest person on the planet. All I had to say was, "Right. Well now that you know were where going, are you coming?"

**Miley P.O.V.**

It's now or never. There's no going back now. Why are we making this such a big deal? I mean; it's just a friendly hang out… or am I wanting it to be something more? Oh well I better answer him before he thinks it's a no.

"Well I've put some deep thought into it… and I've made my decision."

"Which is?" he asked. You know what this feels like? It feels like one of those stupid game shows, where you have to choose between the money and the car.

It's not a hard decision, I mean I've made up my mind; it's just the process of getting it out. That's what takes time; well for me that is. For any other girl it would be yes on the spot.

"Ya, why not" I said with a smile.

"Great I'll pick you up at six tomorrow."

To any other girl, going to the beach would be out of the question. They would be expecting an expensive restaurant even if they where just hanging out; of course they would still go though. Anyway with me, I love the beach and Nick knows that. That's one of the few thing he knows I really love. It's so calming, the sound of the waves hitting the shore; it's just simply peaceful, and a good place to talk. I would go there any day.

We finally made it to school. We both got out and went to our classes.

***

At this moment I'm heading to lunch. When I dressed up, I didn't think about how ALL the guys in the school were going to act, any other girl would be like, "That's right I'm hot!", but for me it's just uncomfortable.

As I'm walking down the hall I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around, but there's no one there… there it is again, I turn around again, yet to find Lilly right behind me. I jumped and quickly inhaled.

"Lilly, what the heck?" I said clenching onto my chest.

"What did I scare you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes you did and I caught your sarcasm."

"You were suppose to." She said like a know-it-all…

"Really… really? Are we still on this? Lilly what is the matter with you? Did I do something wrong? If I did tell me, because whatever it is that I did, I'm sorry…" I sighed, "look, it's killing me to see you upset with me, so can you please just tell me what I did wrong?"

It really is killing me; I mean we've been best friends for so long, and I don't want to lose that over some fight that I'm sure we can easily fix. Lilly and I've gotten into plenty of fights, but the thing is, every one of them felt like the first.

"Look its stupid… let's just go to lunch, okay?" she sighed.

"Lilly nothing you say is stupid… you want to know what's stupid? Stupid is when you don't tell you besty what's making you so upset."

"Miley, really, it's nothing. Let's just go, Oliver's waiting for me." She started to walk off, but I caught her by the arm.

"Wait Oliver?… I was going to go sit with Nick." Oh no, I wonder if this is going to set her off.

"Nick uh? Well I guess I'll see you around…" What is she talking about we almost have every class together.

"Lilly, you know you and Oliver can always sit with us."

"I'll take a rain check on that… look I got to go, so I guess I'll see you later."

After that she walked off. I tried calling after her, but she just ignored me.

I went on to lunch. I spotted Nick sitting with a whole bunch of girls… again, it's not that I don't like some of the girls here, it's just… there always twirling there hair around there finger and giggling around Nick, it just gets really annoying… or is it just jealousy that I'm feeling? I don't know.

I decided to sit alone, because Jake wasn't an option today. This is going to be a long lunch break… I wonder if I'm the one looking depressed now.

***

Right now I'm in biology. And after this class I'll be able to go to the class I'm really looking forward to; music.

"Do you even get this stuff." I asked Nick, who was sitting beside me.

"No, but I've learned that it's best to just nod, and agree with the teacher. It's easier and it just makes it a whole lot faster." Nick said, and we both laugh quietly. I didn't realize it, but our teacher was standing next to me…

"Stewart, Locus, would you like to share something with the class?"

"No Mr. Johnson." Nick and I said simultaneously.

After that, he mumbled something about, "Rotten kids," and "I got to get out of here."…

"Well… I clearly can see this wasn't his dream job." I whispered to Nick, we both tried not to laugh. For the rest of the class, Nick and I spent our time secretly playing, 'tick-tack-toe'. Music was as good as always. Now I'm heading to French, once I got in class I head over to Lilly, she didn't see me so I just went over to her and set down. Class hasn't started yet.

"Hey Lilly." She looked up.

"Hey." She said without emotion.

"So um… how was lunch?" I asked stupidly, but hey I'm trying to start a conversation here.

"It was fine."

"Okay, I can't stand this anymore," she looked at me confused. "Can we please go back to being friends? It's eating me up inside to know that you're upset with me." I said, being all dramatic and getting down on my knees and begging… EWWW, this floor is really dirty…

"What do you mean? We're always going to be friends… best friends." She said with a smile.

"Best friend." I stated. "So do you want to tell me, what got you so upset?" I asked. I hope that didn't ruin the moment. I returned to my set beside her.

"Like I said, it was stupid; let's just forget it, Okay?" I nodded. If she said it was nothing, then it was nothing. And anyway I'm just happy that were acting like real friends again. "So umm, if you don't mind me asking; what's with the outfit?" Lilly asked with a small laugh. I told her the whole story. From Hannah, to my car, to me and Nick being friend, the car ride to school, and Nick and I hanging out tomorrow.

Class is over and Lilly and I are walking out.

"So Miley, do you want to go to the mall Sunday? I'm meeting up with Oliver and his friends."

"Umm yeah sure… is anything going on between you two?" I asked.

"I don't think so… I mean he gives me mix signals; one moment he's flirting with me, and then the next, he's treating me like another one of the boys." She said with a huff.

"Does he know you like him?" I feel so bad for Lilly, I can see she likes him.

"I don't know…"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of…"

We were now outside by Nick's car; Lilly and I were just making up random things to talk about; when Nick walked up.

"Hi Miley, Hi Lilly." Nick said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hey Nick… I believe we got off to a pretty ruff start a few days ago, and I just want to say that I'm sorry." Lilly apologized.

"It's cool. Do you need a ride?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm good; thanks anyway… well I should get going, see you guys later." After that Lilly walked off.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

We got into the car and were on the way home.

"These shoes are killing me." I said kicking my hills off; I don't see how girls wear these things all day. We were half way home.

"Well you shouldn't have worn them."

"Uh huh, whatever." I really didn't want to here that. I knew very well I should have worn flats.

***

"Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow."

"Bye…" Nick said.

**Okay so I know you guys wanted some Niley moments and they're coming very, very soon; they'll be in the next chapter. Oh, and by the way I hope you guys didn't mind I skipped a few days. **

**Okay I'm only 12 so I don't really know how to flirt exactly; I know nothing about dates because I've never been on a date so please stick with me. If you want to get to know me,**** follow me on twitter ****/jrpjaylon****. As always please review. **

**- Jay XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I'm getting ready to go to the beach with Nick. I'm wearing a t-shirt and Capri pants with some black converse… simple me. Its 5:50 at the moment, I'm pretty much ready, so now I'm just waiting. Time goes so slow when you're just waiting; not doing anything in particular, but sitting in your living room.

I started to play with my fingers, and before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the door, but before I opened it; I kinda… fluffed, my hair.

"Hi Nick." I said with a smile.

"Hi Miley. You ready to go." He asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if we just take my car?"

"Yeah that's cool." I replied. We walked over to Nick's car, and got in.

Nick was wearing a blue polo shirt with some dark jeans. I loved the shirt; the color blue looks really good on him. The whole way to the beach was spent in comfortable silence. When we arrived we got out. I took off, running for the sand; Nick was surprised by my sudden fast movement. It didn't take him long to catch up with me.

I started to do cartwheels, and jump all around. To be honest you could pretty much say I looked like a kid in a candy store. Nick grabbed my arm and spun me around; soon we both got dizzy and went for the ground. I landed on top of him and looked him in the eye; we both held each others gaze. Soon I realized I was still on him and blushed. I quickly got off of him and took a seat beside him.

"So… Nick what shall we talk about?" I asked.

He propped himself up on his elbows and said;

"Well… I can start off by asking you, how was your day?"

"It was good. And yours?"

"I was good… partly."

"Partly?" I asked.

"Well my brother Joe decided to use one of my shirts without asking and got grape juice all over it." Nick said with a glaring look on his face. I could see he was imagining Joe with his shirt on and a glass of grape juice in his hands. "Some times my brothers and I fight, but in the end we all still love each other."

"You're very lucky to have such caring siblings." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah. So what about your family? Do you have any siblings?" Nick asked looking at me from the sand.

"No… but I consider Lilly as my sister; if that counts."

"It can count for you." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Good." I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "So what did you do today?" I asked.

"My brothers and I helped our mom around the house."

"I've never known boys to clean." I teased.

"Whatever. So what did you do?"

"Nothing, but sat around watched reruns of the (70's show)… don't judge." I said retuning my gaze to the water. He chuckled and did the same.

"Did you watch it with your mom? Joe and my mom watch it together all the time." Said Nick.

I looked away.

Memories of me and my mom rushed into my mind so fast. Not that I didn't like thinking about my mom, it's just really hard to know she's no longer physically in my life and there's nothing I can do about it. I would give anything just to be with her again.

Before I knew it, tears where falling down my face. I looked back over at Nick, and he looked concerned and worried.

"Miley are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Nick asked

"No it's nothing." I said struggling to wipe away my tears. Nick didn't buy it.

"Miley, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I just want you to know you can trust me." Nick said looking me in the eye.

I just knew, with those words, I could trust him.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was 13." I said blankly; tears still falling down my face, good thing I didn't where make-up.

"Oh Miley I'm sorry." Nick stated, pulling me into a hug.

"I remember when the doctor said, she was going to have to go into surgery because she had a lot of glass stuck in her body from the accident. They said, it was really deep, and they had to get it out fast, because she was losing a lot of blood and they could loss her at any time. I was sobbing in the waiting room, my dad had a blank expression on his face and there were tiers sliding down it." My head was rested on Nick's chest. Tears where just flowing down my face. "She went into a comma for at least a week after the surgery, when the car hit her she banged her head on something hard. When she woke up she didn't reminder me or my dad, it took her three whole days to figure out who we where. I spent all my time there. I wouldn't leave her side. My dad would have to bring me food and stuff because I refused to leave her room. And the day she died… was the day I slowly died inside to. I wouldn't leave my room for nothing; not for food nor school; nothing; I just blocked everything and everyone out. As days went by I could see I was losing a lot of weight. I started to wear sweat shirts and sweat pants a lot. But then a few weeks later I realized this was not what my mom wanted for me. She wanted me to be that fun, loving and caring girl I've always been not just for her, but for me to; and that's what I did. But still it's hard to know she's never coming back." I begin to sob into Nick's shirt.

I'm not sure what triggered all my emotions to just flow out. I guess it's just because I've been holding my cries in for so long. Nick was just rubbing my back. We set there just like that for at least 15 minutes. Soon I regained my composure and set up.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for blowing up on you like that." I apologize.

"Don't apologize, it's best to let it out then to keep it piled up inside." Nick said.

"I guess you're right. It's just; to know she's never coming back is heart breaking." I said looking down at my hand, which were in my lap.

"I get what you're saying." Nick replied.

"You do?" My head shot up and I had a confused look on my face.

Catching on to my facial response, Nick continued.

"My grandfather died when I was 11. We would talk about music all the time, but he drank and smoked a lot. I would tell him it was bad for him and he would always tell me… he would never do it again, but the next time I saw him I could smell the smoke and beer in his house. I vowed to myself and God that I would never try, or get into any of that stuff." Nick said. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "One day my dad was taking me and my brothers to his dad's house to pick him up; so we could go golfing. My grandpa would never lock his back door, so my dad sent me in to get him. I walked in the house and called out his name, but I got no responses." Nick sighed and then continued. "So I assumed he was in his room, and that's where he was; sitting in his chair. I thought he was sleeping so I just went over to him and shook him, but he didn't responded. So I panicked. I ran outside to my dad and told him the whole story. My dad rushed into the house and Kevin called the paramedics. Once the paramedics got there they rushed my grandpa off to the hospital." There were tears forming in Nick's eyes, but he didn't dare let them fall. "When me, my brothers and my dad got to the hospital. We had to wait a while in the waiting room; man do I hate those rooms, but anyway, the doctor came out and sadly informed us Mr. Lucas died of a heart attack. I was in so much shock; I didn't know how to respond to it all. And since then, I don't hang around people that do that kind of stuff; in the fear of losing another loved one." And that was Nick's story.

I wasn't expecting Nick to tell me the whole story, but, I listened. And besides I guess he needs someone to talk to; we all do.

"I'm sorry Nick."

Nick sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like it's my fault… like I should've did something more."

"Nick, none of that was your fault." I said. "There's only so much you can do in a person's life. In the end; there going to have to make the final decision for themselves. The good thing is you spoke your mind; you told him the consequences to what he was doing. That was all you could do, and it's good that you did it." I told him, never looking away from his brown eyes.

"Wow. No ones ever said anything like that to me. I mean of course my mom and dad talked to me, but they never put it that way." Nick said. Our eyes never left each other. "Your one amazing girl Miley Stewart." Nick stated.

"Your one heck of a guy Nicholas Lucas… man that's a tong twister." Nick chuckled.

We looked deep into each others eyes and slowly moved in, as if we were afraid to kiss each other. Our lips met and I tell you, if I weren't sitting down already; I would have fell to the ground. Kissing Nick wasn't like kissing Jake. With Jake… I guess I felt something when we were together. But with Nick, it's like I black out. It's like everything around us doesn't mater. Like it's just us in a white room. We soon pulled away…

"Whoa…" That was all Nick could say.

"Yep."

"Well… um that was… different."

"But it's a good kind of different, right?" I asked.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I know we're meant to be together.

"Defiantly, a good kind of different."

"So umm… not to push things, but where does this leave us? Where do we stand?" I really wanted to know.

"Depends, do you drink or smoke?" Nick joked. I laughed.

"Not funny." I replied.

"Then why are you still laughing?" Nick said with that amazing smile of his.

"Because I love to laugh. Got a problem with that Lucas?" I joked.

"No, I love your laugh." Nick stated.

I looked down and blushed.

"Sorry, was that to mush?"

I chuckled "No. It was just the right amount." I said smiling.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

"I guess it does… but can we please take things slow."

"Sure. So, do you want to take a walk?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I replied.

Nick got up and held his hand out for me to take it. I took it and he pulled me up; the thing is we never let go. We're walking and we're not to far from shore.

"So, are you and your dad close… if you don't mind me asking." Nick said.

"It's cool. And yes… I would like to believe that we're close."

"Would like?" I could see Nick was confused.

"Well, I think we're close, but then sometime it feels like we're not; like he's hiding something from me… but that's a whole different story. What about you and your parents? Are you close with them?"

"Yeah we're pretty close. My family and I do a lot of things together, but you know; sometimes I just don't want to, I just want to hang out with people my age. Of course I have my bothers, but sometime I want someone outside the family." Nick said.

I know exactly what he's talking about. Before I told Lilly my secret I didn't have anyone to talk to in my age level.

It's funny I've only known Nick for a few day's, and _I_ know more about him then Hannah Montana does.

"Well now you have me." I told him with a smile.

"And I'm very thankful for that." He replied.

We continued our walk. I would tackle Nick once and a while, I would always end up underneath him; with him tickling me. I'm glade I came today because if I didn't, I'm not sure if the opportunity for us to be together would have come around; as soon as it did.

***

Right now we just pulled up to my house. I told Nick to park his car in his drive way, but he said it wasn't gentlemen like.

"So, do you want to go on a date anytime soon?" Nick asked.

I didn't answer right away, but that was because I was in deep thought about how Lilly was going to react to all this. I've got to stop with the whole worry about Lilly thing. And beside we're good now… Right?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm pushing things now. Let's just pretended those words didn't even leave my moth. I'm not-" I put my finger on Nick's lips.

"I would love to go." I said with a smile. Nick smiled right back at me.

"Is tomorrow okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah that's fine… oh wait, I'm suppose to meet up with Lilly tomorrow. How about Friday?" I asked.

"It's a date."

"Cool. I'll text ya later okay?" I was getting out of the car, until I herd;

"Okay. Bye Mi."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I smiled to myself at the nick name, but Nick didn't see me smile. Not that many people call me that.

"Sorry was that too soon?" Nick asked worriedly.

I giggled. Man he's so funny when he's not trying to be funny… sometimes.

"No it's fine." I said while getting out of his car. "Just don't get mad at me when I start calling you Nicky in school." And with that I raced off to my front door.

Once I got in my house I sighed and said;

"Best day ever."

I went for the stairs, and then my room; I pulled out my diary and was writing for a long time. When I was done with that, I decided to text Nick and that was my night. One of the best… in a long time.

**Hi guys. So as you can see this chapter was pretty much based on Nick and Miley; I almost cried writing this chapter… Lol. I hoped you guys liked it and as always please review. Thanks**

**-Jay. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Lilly wait-up"

Me, Lilly, Oliver and his friends just got out of the movie theater. Lilly ran off without making a scene and the rest of the group went to the game room.

"Miley, not know." Lilly said looking down.

"Lilly what's wrong? You were fine when the movie started. What happened?"

Lilly's eyes started to water up. "I caught Oliver and Samantha making-out in the movie. All I wanted was to get some popcorn; I looked to my right and there they were, eating each others facieses off." A slight tear slid down Lilly's face.

"Lilly I'm so sorry." I said in a guilty tone. Catching on to it Lilly look up and asked;

"Why would you be sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" A confused Lilly asked.

"I was the one to encourage you, to go talk to him in the first place."

Well I was, I mean if I would've kept my mouth shut, none of this would've happened. Lilly's a hard chick to break, but some things just gets to her. Lilly's had a lot of rough relationships in the past, and very few good ones. To name some of the bad ones… there was Rick; he cheated on her the third week after they started dating. There was Chad… he broke-up with her a month after they started dating; for another girl. And now Oliver… he leads her on and then _BAM;_ smacks her right in the face. And now to name the good ones… there was Cody, except after eight month's of dating he moved to New York. There's Max… Lilly decided to break it off and just be friends with him. There was Shan… his dad got a good paying job in San Francisco and had to relocate.

"Miley don't feel bad. If you hadn't told me to talk to him, I would've spent all my time drooling over a guy that probably would have never treated me right; in the end anyway." Lilly said.

I think it's good she's thinking of the bright side, instead of the dark one we all dread.

"I'm proud of you Lilly. You want to get out of here? I could tell Oliver we're leaving early if you want."

"No that's okay, we can just leave; they won't miss us."

With that; we both headed towards Lilly's car.

We're now in the car, not to far from my house. Lilly decided that she'll just drop me off and then go home to get some rest. I don't blame her, it's been a crazy day and she wants to go lie down and forget about everything that's happened today.

"So how did hanging out with Nick go?" Lilly asked.

I haven't told Lilly about Nick and I yet. I was waiting for the right time, but I guess the right time came sooner then I thought.

"It went good." I said all too quickly. Right then Lilly knew I was hiding something.

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"Well… Nick and I are kinda… dating." I said barely over a whisper.

"What! Miley, you hardly know the guy!"

"Lilly! Would you please stop freaking out on me? And besides I know him as Hannah, so if you want to get all technical about it, then I've known him for quite sometime." Ha, got you now.

"Well, does he know your Hannah?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't count."

"Why doesn't it count?"

"I don't know, but it just doesn't!"

"Okay, you're not making any since."

"Whatever." Lilly said.

Gosh here she goes again. You know, why can't she just be happy for me?

"Lilly, why can't you just be happy for me? I mean I'm always there to comfort you when you get hurt. I'm always the one to tell off a guy that hurts you. I'm always the one telling you to go after a guy, and give love a try. And this is how you repay me? Lilly you're my best friend and all, but sometime… you just don't act like it. I mean for once could you just be happy for me?" I said with a little attitude.

"I'm sorry. It's just when you started dating Jake, it was like I never existed anymore." Lilly said a little hurt.

"What are you talking about? We spent lots of time together."

"Every time we spend time together, you had to leave 15 minutes later, because Jake would call. So yeah if you want to call that spending lots of time together, then yes you are sooo right." Lilly said sarcastically.

I could tell she was hurt by the whole conversation. I never knew she felt this way. But now that I think about it, she's totally right. I did pretty much neglect her.

"Lilly I'm sorry you felt that way, but I wish you would've told me, instead of hiding it from me all this time."

I never meant to make her feel like that, but I never would've known if she never told me… or was I just suppose to know? I don't know, but whatever I do in this relationship with Nick; I have to make sure I make time for Lilly. Will I ever get to just live my life without having to worry about other people? Some people might think that's being selfish, but if you where in my position, you would be saying the same thing.

"I guess it was a stupid thing to hide." Lilly admitted.

***

When I got to my house there was a black SUV in my driveway. Lilly and I are still in the car.

"Miley; who's at your house?" Lilly asked.

To be honest I don't know. I mean my dad's out. I'm out. Who could be in my house?

"I don't know, but who ever it is; he or she has a key to the house."

"Do you want me to go with you? Do you want to call the cops?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"No and no… I'll be fine." I said with a freighted look on my face.

"Miley don't be stupid! I'm going with you." She said in an orderly way.

I was not going to win this battle. Lilly and I got out of the car and went around to the back door. We went in the house, making very little noise. We heard muffling coming from the kitchen… so there's two people here. That's when me and Lilly's nerves really kicked in. I had pick up one of the electric guitar's by the piano, and so did Lilly; I know, great choice right? We slowly made our way near the kitchen. I whispered to Lilly on the count of three we were going to pop out of no where and charge at them; not my best idea. 1… 2… 3… and then we attacked. I ran in on my dad and some lady kissing… EWWW, I mean teenagers are okay, but when you get to your 30-40's that's where it hits the limit. You can do it in private just don't do it in front of me.

"Dad what are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"Miley, honey it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're kissing some daff-fa-del!"

"Honey let's talk. I can explain every thing. Why I'm here. Who's this beautiful woman beside me. Why I've been gone a lot." He said trying to hug me.

I shook my head and backed away. I know this might happen some day, but I never thought he would hide it from me. I mean my life is becoming an uncontrollable rollercoaster ride, and I'm dying to get off.

"No dad, when I'm ready to talk, that's when we'll talk, but for now I'm going to stay with Lilly. If that's okay with you?" I looked over to Lilly. She quickly nodded.

"Now hold on there Miles. I'm not the only one who's been hiding things, I know about you and Nick." My dad said.

"Dad I tried to call you and tell you about Nick, but you never picked up, so don't pull that card on me. And besides how did you know about that."

"That doesn't matter. But what I know for sure is that you're staying here no matter what."

"No I'm not!" Lilly and I set the guitar's down and stormed up stairs leaving my dad with a stunted look on his face.

I'm sure I made that girl down there feel out of place, and I'm glade. Oh and when I say girl I do mean girl. What, was she like 26-27? I mean that's just disgusting? Ugh! I love my dad in all, but that whole situation, just pisses me off, like wayyy off.

Once I got to my room, I started packing… everything!

"Miley… maybe you should give your dad a chance to explain." Lilly suggested.

I sighed. "How could he do this to me Lilly?"

"Miley, the man's probably lonely." Lilly replied.

"Why would he be lonely? He's got me."

"Miley…" Lilly said in a warning tone.

I sighed once again. "You're right… but I'm still coming to stay with you. I need time to think some things over."

I went down stairs; leaving Lilly upstairs to put some more stuff in my bag.

"Dad can I talk to you?... Alone."

He was in the kitchen talking to that Lady I still don't know the name of… and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know her name. My dad quickly excused himself and we walk out to the back deck. We both took a seat; we sat in silence for awhile. I soon got enough of confidence to speak.

"Dad I'm never going to be okay with this. I mean she's young enough to be my big sister." I complained.

"Baby girl, once you get to know her, you guy's will bond before you know it. And she's not _that_ young." My dad said while grabbing one of my hands.

It's too bad I didn't believe a word he said. The minute I saw that bad impression of a young girl that calls herself a woman, I had a bad vibe about her.

"Well I'm still staying at Lilly's for awhile. Oh and my car needs fixing so if you could do something about that, that would be great."

"Okay baby girl. Just make sure you are here Tuesday to pick it up, you have a Hannah event Wednesday at 5p.m. Hannah has to go to some charity event with some other stars. That's why I came back home... to tell you that." My dad stated.

"…She's not staying here right?"

I was scared to ask that question, because if she was staying here, she's not sleeping in _my mom's bed_. I'll drag her out myself if I have to. That woman's not here for my dad, I can tell she's her for something else and I think I know what it is. You see even though Hannah's the famous one. Most of the money goes to my dad and me. But anyway, I'm sure my dad has bought her plenty of stuff. That explains the $400 dollar looking bracelet she had on; the things was nearly falling off her arm.

"Oh no honey, she's got a hotel here in Malibu. That's were she'll be staying."

"So that's why you've been gone so much? To go spend time with her? There were no sick relatives." My dad just nodded. "I wish you would have told me, instead of going behind my back and stuff."

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"So, umm what is her name anyway?" I though I might as well go-ahead and get it over with.

"Loren."

That was not my dad's voice. I turned around to see a blonde woman. She walked over to my dad and I; and took a seat.

"Loren Parker." She said holding out her hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook it.

"I'm Miley."

"Oh honey I know. You're all your dad ever talks about." She said putting on a smile, but I could see right though it.

"Well I'm going to let you two lady's get to know each other. I'll be inside if you need anything." My dad got up from his seat and left. Once my dad was out of site, Loren spoke up.

"Look here you little brat; I didn't like your whole blowing up thing earlier." She snapped, but I was ready to give it right back to her.

"Well I don't like your face and yet I'm still looking at, so I guess we both lose."

"Look, I know you don't want me here, and truth is… I don't want to be here. But until I get enough stuff to over load my truck outside; I guess were both stuck with each other. "

"So I was right you are here for my dad's money!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Now. Now child. No need to raise that little annoying voice of yours." I rolled my eyes. She doesn't know this "So called annoying voice" Is making her, her money. "Look as long as you keep your mouth shut, you'll be buying your daddy in there, some time before he gets his little heart broken." And with that she walked off.

Man; if looks could kill, mine would put holes through those overly sized fake boobs of hers. I quickly gave Lilly my stuff and I got my dog Rikki; Lilly has a dog to so it was okay. Lilly tried to talk to me in the car, but I simply replied with a "Don't want to talk about it." I mean how could someone have the heart to use a person like that; oh wait, that's right, you can't have a heart. I'm not sure if I should tell my dad or not; either way he's going to get hurt. Soon we made it to Lilly's house. I put Rikki in the back yard with Lilly's dog. Most of the time I would sleep in Lilly's room, but since I was staying for God knows how long, I'm staying in the guestroom.

"Okay you can go-ahead and get settled in. The clothes hangers are in the closet and you can use that dresser if you want; you know were the bathroom is. I'm just going to call my mom and give her the update on you staying here. If you need me I'm in my room."

I sat down on the guestroom bed; or should I say (my bed) for the time being. At this moment I knew who I needed the most; and that was Nick. I quickly got out my phone and dialed the his cell phone number.

"Hello." Said a sweet velvet voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Nick. It's Miley. Do you have sometime to talk?"

Right away Nick knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Mi?" Nick said using my nick name.

"Do you remember when we were talking on the beach, about if my dad and I were close?" I asked Nick. He replied with a short "Ya." So I continued. I told Nick the whole story. "- and I just don't know what to tell him… or if I should tell him anything at all."

"I don't know what to say Miles." Nick said apologetically.

"I wasn't really expecting you to say anything actually. I guess I just needed someone to talk to." I said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm here for you Mi always."

Nick and I talked for a while longer and soon we got to our goodbyes. I didn't realize we talked so long. Before I knew it, it was 8o'clock. I went to see if Lilly was up; she wasn't, she was sleep. I quickly did my nightly routine with brushing my teeth and getting dressed for bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I stayed up for; I don't know how long, but soon; tiredness won me over and I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Not much Niley, but that's okay you will all get your Niley, lol. I wanted to go ahead and get Miley's dads secret out; drama for ya right? Lol. Well as always please review. Oh and I hope you all had a great Christmas. Thanks.**

**-Jay. XD **


	9. PLEASE READ

**Hi guy's, now chapter 9 is longer then the other chapters. I haven't updated in a while and I thought you guys should have a little more… or a lot more. Chapter 9 is longer because I had a lot of extra stuff to put into it. Chapter 9 is like two chapters in one. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you guy's would rather read two separate chapters or read 4,000 words in one chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up no later then Friday. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Today is Wednesday and I'm being woken up by someone shaking me.

"Miley get up so we're not late for school." After that Lilly walked out.

I finally got up and went to take a shower. I turned the water on, and while I was waiting for it to warm, I stripped down. Once I step into the shower, I instantly felt the hot water hitting my skin, relaxing me from my stress and worries and for once I forgot all about the events that happened in the past; from the whole Loren thing, to Lilly and Oliver, to making sure I spend equal amounts of time with Lilly and Nick; everything. For once; in a long, time all I had to think about was me, myself and I; shocking isn't it? But I no… all the drama will soon return to my world as soon as I take one foot out this house. I soon had to get out of my, all so relaxing shower. I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room. Yes, I decided that it's best to call it my room, since I'm not going to stay at my house any time soon. I quickly blow dried my hair and let it fall into its natural wavy curls, and then I slipped on some jeans with a t-shirt and some black converse. I grabbed my bag and now I'm ready. I went down to the kitchen to find Lilly sitting at the table. I figured Lilly's mom already went to work.

"Hey. Cereals in the pantry and milks in the frig."

I mumbled a "Thanks."

Today's my fourth day at Lilly's. I finally told Lilly about the whole Loren thing. Lilly thinks I should tell my dad about it, and to tell the truth I'm seriously taking it into consideration. It's just when my dad talks about her, I can see he actually thinks he's found love again. I swear, if I could only show him the side of her that he's not seeing; it would make things so much easier…well for me that is. Today is also the day for the charity event; Hannah has to attended.

Once I got my food, I took a seat across from Lilly. "You know Lilly, Hannah has this charity event party kinda thing to go to, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I said putting a spoon full of cereal in my mouth.

"Sure. Sooo are we taking your car or my car to school?" Lilly asked. I could tell she was hoping I would say my car.

See my dad just bought me a new Nissan instead of fixing my old one. Not that I don't like it… it's just _Loren_ talked him into it. She convinced my dad to buy me another car; I mean come on another new car. I see what she's doing; pretending to care about me, when she really didn't want anything to do with me. She has my dad wrapped around her finger; it's annoying.

"We can take mine…" I sighed. Lilly squealed; I just sat there shaking my head.

"Can I drive?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not." I got my keys out my bag and before I new it; they were out of my hands and Lilly was out the door. I quickly got up and headed for the door. Once we locked the house door, we got into the car and were on our way.

***

I'm in history right now listening to Mr. Smith going on and on about something I don't want to know about. History is so boring, I mean why talk about the past when you got the future; am I right?

Somehow I ended up sitting by Jake, Lilly's sitting by Oliver, and Nick's sitting by Rachel.

"So-." before Jake could say anything else, in his little annoying hushed tune voice, I cut him off.

"Don't start a conversation with me." I said bluntly while looking straight ahead, but still very quietly.

Jake sighed and said. "Look, I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go to this charity event with me. It's not a date… unless you want it to be."

"One; I have plans. Two; why would I want to spend time with you, If I don't even want to talk to you now… genus?" I said bluntly.

"Miley I'm sorry…; I just want us to be friends again." Jake sounded kinda… desperate?

"We already tried that remember?"

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you Mi." Jake apologized.

"Jake you seem to be sorry a lot these days... Oh and don't call me Mi, you lost the honor of calling me that; the day we broke up." I said with a little bit of an attitude. Jake sighed feeling defeated.

It's not that I like being mean to Jake, it's just I don't have time for his crap, and since he seems to have an attitude all the time, I find it essayer just to steer clear of him.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"You know Nick, I really love you and your brothers music… my favorite song is 'Just Friends'" Rachel said battering her eye lashes. Ugh! I hate it when girls try to hard, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

All of the sudden, I feel a hand running up and down my leg. I looked over at Rachel to see her smiling at me. I quickly grabbed her hand, took it off my leg, and placed it on the table.

"Oh come on Nick, don't act like you don't like it." Rachel said flirtingly.

"Look Rachel you're probably a… nice girl, but I don't like you like that… sorry." I told Rachel honestly.

"Well, what if I make you like me?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't be every happy." I said sounding annoyed. _"How did I end up sitting with her? This girl is so annoying…and she scares me in some weird kind of way." I thought to myself._

Maybe I should tell her I'm dating Miley, but then again, I should probably talk to Miley about it first. Since I've been here, I've noticed that girl attend to glare at Miley when she's with me…

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"So Lilly, where did you and Miley go after the Movie last Sunday? I didn't see you guys leave." Olivier asked.

Yeah well maybe that's because you were to busy staring at the swollen lips you gave Samantha. As you can see I'm still pretty pissed at Oliver for leading me on for nothing.

"Well something came up and Miley and I had to go." I lied.

"Oh well I missed ya." Oliver said flirtingly.

Yeah right. Don't play that game with me buddy. I know your tricks and I'm not falling for them this time.

"I'm sure you did." I said a little rudely.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked a bit confused.

"I'm. Fine… look I happen to be pretty fond of history, so if you don't mind…" Then I turned my attention back to Mr. Smith.

I really don't give a thing about history, but I'll do almost anything to get out of talking to Oliver. The dude's a player and I'm sitting out on this game weather he likes it or not.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Soon the bell rang and history was over. My next class was biology. As I'm walking out of history I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see my breath taking boyfriend, man that's so weird. I mean I know Nick and I are dating, but we've never actually used the terms "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" so it was a bit weird. I'm not going to call him my boyfriend until he calls me his girlfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Does something have to be up for me to talk to my, beautiful lady?" Nick replied smoothly with a toothless grin.

"Beautiful huh?" Let's just see how long you can keep this up rock star.

"Yep, a little to beautiful for the public's eye." Nick said as we started walking to biology.

"Oh really? Well what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"I think you're a little to hot for the public's eye too, and you have way more people looking at you every day, then I do." It was true.

"Am I censing a little jealousy here?" Nick joked.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

We walked in silence for awhile and then Nick asked;

"Just out of curiosity, would you want people to know were dating."

"Um yeah, I guess that would be okay."

After that he took my hand in his hand and then we walked to class together. Once we got to class I got a lot of glares from girls. Biology went by faster then usual so that was good. And before I knew it school was over.

"Talk to you later Mi." Nick gave me a nice sweet kiss that wasn't to long, or short at the same time. After that he left to get his car.

***

Right now its 3:45 and Lilly and I are trying to pick out clothes for the event Hannah's suppose to attend at 5:00.

"Lilly what about this?" I said walking out of the Hannah closet, wearing white skinny jeans with a pink and black zebra printed shirt, and a silver, grayish leather jacket to go along with it

"That look's good, but what about shoes?"

"Ahh, I'll find something…"

"Okay well what about this?" Lilly said waiting for me to take a good look at her.

She was wearing a black and red strapless dress that came just a little above the nee, with some red and silver tights along with some nice black wedge pumps; oh yeah and she is also going to be wearing her short white wig; god only knows Lola can pull that off.

"I think you look stunning, who knows you might even get a few numbers tonight."

"Ha, ha that's funny, but with my luck I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." Lilly said sitting on my bed. I went to sit next to her.

"You never know…" I said in a singing voice.

"Miley… I don't want you to set me up with anyone. It never works out for me."

"Okay, okay, I want do anything."

"So who's coming anyway?"

"I don't really know. All my dad said was some other stars."

"Do you think Joe, Nick and Kevin will be there?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"You hope so?…" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"…Yeah… anyway; let's go put our wigs on." I said changing the subject.

The reason I'm hoping the boys are coming is because I've been putting some thought into telling Nick about the whole Hannah thing. That's why I'm hoping he'll be at this event. I've got it all planed out. I'm hoping I'll be able to get Nick and I alone so I can tell him. One thing I don't have to worry about is if he likes Hannah or not. I know for a fact that I won't have a problem with that, and I can trust Nick. If this relationship doesn't work out I know my secret is safe with him.

"Perfect." I said, as I secured my wig.

Lilly and I sat around for a while talking about nothing important till it was time to go. Soon it was time for us to leave and so that was what we did.

***

After 15 minuets of riding, we finally arrived at the venue. Lilly and I walked in and the first thing Lilly said was…

"Wow this place is big!… and full of people."

"Yeah, too many for my liking..." I mumbled. Not that I don't like people; with my job, how could I? It's just with all these people here it's going to make it a little herder… oh who am I kidding, a lot harder to find Nick.

"So Lola what do you want to do first?" I asked checking the place out.

"Umm, Hannah who are you talking to?" I tern around to find Jake standing behind me.

"But I- but she- ahh forget it, it's not worth the time or confusion." I said, being all dramatic. Jake chuckled, but I know that chuckle, all to well; it's the one where he ether wants something or wants to know something.

"So Hannah how are you?" .

"_Oh Jake don't pretend like you care."_ _I thought to myself_. "Oh I'm fine Jake and you?"

"I'm getting around." We stood in awkward silence for awhile; ugh would someone save me from this misery.

"Did you want something?" I said being straight forward, but in a "nice" way.

"Um well I was just wondering if you new a girl named Miley Stewart."

Okay how am I supposed to answer this? Should I just go with it and say "yes" or should I say "no; I don't know her"?

My curiosity got the best of me and I had to say;

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well we were good friends and then we started dating, but one day your name came up, and everything went all down hill."

"Well what exactly happened." See if you can answer that one Jake Ryan.

"Nothing important… anyway I was wondering if you can talk to her for me; you know tell her I'm still that fun and nice guy." Yeah right.

How dare he use Hannah like that? He doesn't even like Hannah.

"Um I don't know, I mean, we hardly talked."

"Please Hannah. Look she's been hanging out with that Nick Locus guy lately, and there's been roomers flying around my school that there dating." Jake seemed kinda fustigated at the thought of Nick and I dating.

"Jake, Nick's a good guy wouldn't you rather want Miley to be happy."

I know he's kinda mad I'm not dating him, but wouldn't he want me to be happy?

"She's supposed to be happy with me. Obviously we're not getting anywhere; so yes or no, will you help me?" Jake said with an attitude.

"No, I'd rather let Miley be happy with a nice guy like Nick, then a blond snobby little rich kid like you." I would never get back together with him. Not if he was the last person on earth.

"What ever, you know I never liked you."

"Jake you don't like anyone who doesn't agree with your ways." And with that I went to go look and ask around for Nick.

**I hoped you guys liked it. **

**So as you can see I decided to brake up the chapter into two, and that's why you didn't see much niley, but the next chapter has the niley I was talking about. **

**Chapter 10 is kinda all niley so keep reading guys.**

**Okay I have some more questions for you guys.**

**What do you think of Joe's new hair style? "I think it makes him look older, I like it!"**

**And what do you think of Nick's new song "Who am I"? "I think it's really good and I really, really like the music video. It really fits the song. I said really way to many times, don't you think? Lol!"**

**Okay so those are my questions and I'll talk to you guy's soon. **

**As always please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I got the word from someone that Nick was out on the balcony talking to some people. I didn't know there was a balcony. I already found a room that I could take Nick in and it had a lock so I was good. I walked onto the balcony and for sure that's were he was. Nick and his brothers were talking to the honor society boys. I quickly walk over to them and said;

"Hey guys." They all replied with a hello. I got hugs from all of them, but when Nick hugged me if felt different, like he was holding back.

"Hannah, how are you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are your parents?"

"There good. They miss you and told us, to tell you, they said hello."

"Well tell them I said hello and I miss them to. Um Nick I was wondering if I could steal you for a moment." I asked politely.

"Sure Hannah."

"Cool, follow me." Nick politely excused himself from the group.

I said goodbye to all the boy's and then grabbed onto Nick's hand and started walking; making sure not to loss him in the crowd. I could feel him hesitating on keeping his hand in mine, or maybe he's thinking this would hurt my feelings and when I say my feelings I mean Miley. I made my way into the hall; there were only a few people in it. Once I found the room I was looking for, I quickly opened the door and stepped into the room. Nick just stood there debating if he should come in or not. I sighed and pulled him in. I closed the door and locked it; then I turned around to a confused Nick.

"Hannah what's going on?" Nick asked totally confused.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said calmly.

"In here and why did you lock the door?" I went to take a seat on the couch in the room.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to get some guys to jump ya..." I joked, but I guess Nick wasn't too fond of my jokes at the time, because his reply was;

"What the?! Okay you're really starting to creep me out now." Nick said wide-eyed.

"Don't worry Locus, I was just kidding." I said with a chuckle.

"Are you okay? Are you drunk?!" Gosh, would he shut up already.

"Okay you know what; this would be so much easier if you stop talking." I said trying to be as nice as I could. I petted the spot beside me, once he got the picture he came to take a seat next to me. "Okay this isn't the most easiest thing for me to say, but here I go anyway…" I took a deep breath.

Come on Miley, you can do this. He like's you, you like him. You trust him with this secret; there's no problem with you telling him. You were all over this idea when you got here, now all you have to do now is say it; you got him right where you want him. Maybe I shouldn't jump into it and say I'm Miley. Maybe I should probably slowly go into it.

"Hannah you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So um how has school been?" I'll start with this, and then I'll slowly bring up who do you hang out with and so on.

"It's cool, but I tell ya, just because you're famous; it doesn't make the teachers go any easier on you; and I'm glad. I didn't go there to get special treatment." Nothing like Jake!

"That's cool. I here you're going to the same school as Jake Ryan."

"Yeah, but I don't really talk to him."

"Yeah well don't, he's not the nicest guy. You'll do better without him."

"Umm okay. So is this what you wanted to talk to me about, because I'm sure we could've had this conversion outside of this room…" Nick sounded a little worried about something.

"Why, do you not want to be alone in the same room as me?" I asked a little hurt. Wait Miley; remember you're Hannah not Miley you have no reason to be hurt.

"It's just; I kinda have a girlfriend and I don't want the paparazzi getting the wrong idea about me and you. Look I'm trying not to hurt Miley, I really like her and I don't want to mess things up… so if you don't mind…" Nick said getting up.

"Girlfriend." I said more to myself then him.

"Yeah." He turned around to look at me.

He just said girlfriend! In my head I'm happy dancing none stop and I'll do more of it when I get home... oh wait that's right, I won't be going home to my house.

"Hannah, if I may ask again, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'm going to go now." Stop him Miley!

"I'm- Mi-ley!" Smooth Miley, smooth…

"What? Hannah are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked concerned. Way to go Miley, now he thinks you're some nutcase.

"Stop calling me Hannah! Nick I am Miley. I remember when you took me on our first date, it was on the beach, I told you about my mom, and you told me about your granddad. I remember your dog taking a piss on you, when we took our first walk; with our dogs. I remember us passing notes in class. Playing games in class. I remember everything."

"How do you know all that stuff?" When was he going to get this into his little curly head?

"Because Nick, I am Miley!"

"That's not possible. You have blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. Miley has-"

"Brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Nick I know all this stuff because I am Miley. Look at me Nick; really… really look at me..." I looked him straight in the eye.

Nick just stood there looking at me… I know this is a lot for him to take in, but you just got to except the truth and live with it.

"Miley?" Nick asked walking slowly over to me.

"It's me Nick. I know one side of you is saying "This girl is crazy, get out of there fast," but I know what the other side of you is saying to, it's say, "Nick you know it's her, trust her." Believe that side of you Nick, that's the one that's telling the truth."

"I don't know." Nick stopped in his tracks.

"Let's see if this will help you make up your mind." I walked over to him tugged on his shirt and kissed him straight on the lips. It took Nick by suppress, but soon he responded to the kiss. It wasn't hard or fast; it was sweet, gentle, soft and passionate. I felt my body go weak so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. As time when on, our kiss got deeper and we were battling out who was in control. I lost and I was under Nick's control. I'm not sure how this happened, but some how we ended up on the couch in the room, with me under Nick. Soon we had to pull away when air was needed… once again. We were both breathing really hard. Nick got off me and I sat up beside him.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked adjusting my wig.

"Umm I'm not sure, can we try that kissing thing again, you know, just to make sure." He joked. I playfully smacked him on the chest. "No, but all jokes aside. Yes I do believe you. It took some time for me to process it, but man did that kiss get it though my head." Nick said with a chuckle. "But one question, how did you do it?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say I have a lot of explaining to do and not enough time to do it here."

"What about you come to my house after this and we can talk more about it."

"That'll be cool, but can I bring Lilly." I asked hoping he'll say yes and who knows, Joe and her might get alone.

"Lilly's here?" Nick asked confused.

"Well she doesn't look like Lilly, but it's her and when I take you to see her you have to call her Lola; okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and Nick can I ask you one more faver?"

"Anything Mi" Nick said all too sweet.

"Can you keep this a secret please; don't even tell Lilly you know. I'd rather tell her sometime later on today."

"Sure Mi."

"Well we should get back out there before people start getting suspicious like you said." I said getting up.

"Did I say that?" Nick asked jokingly while pulling me back down, but instead of me sitting on the couch I ended sitting on his lap.

"Yes you did." I giggled.

"Well then you have to do one more thing before we go our separate ways." Nick said sensitively.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" I asked flirtatiously.

"You have to give me a goodbye kiss."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I leaned down and once again, our lips connected in a passionate kiss. It's a good thing I wore that kinda lipstick that doesn't come off. Soon Nick and I pulled away. We got up and walked over to the door. "Does my hair look okay?" I asked Nick before he opened the door.

"You look beautiful." He replied.

And with that he opened the door for me and we went our separate ways.

**How do you think I did with Miley telling Nick about Hannah? I think I did pretty good.**

**So guys there will be one more chapter before this story is over. **

**The last chapter is already written I just have to proof read it and that will be it; It's not the longest chapter, but I think it's a pretty good way to end a story. **

**As always please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_Dear Dairy_

_I am now 25 and married to my oh so loving and caring husband Nicolas Jerry Lucas and I am proud to be called Miley Ray Lucas. Nick and I got married at the age of 21. It was my dream wedding, the theme was fairytale. I had a nice ball gown dress; it was everything a girl could ever dream of. I got rid of my hannah secrete at the age of 22, I found it to hard to handle with me and Nick's plans for the future, Nick tried to convince me to keep it, but after awhile he understood why I had to give it up. So now when I go out on stage I go out as Miley not Hannah; there is no more Hannah. Nick's working on his fourth solo album, which if I may add, sounds amazing so far. Me, Nick and our two kids Live in Dallas. We have a nice three level house and a big back yard. Nick and I have two beautiful kids that go by the names of James Jerry Lucas and Mia Ray Lucas. Mia's three and James is two. Mia's so much of a daddy's girl. She loves her daddy. I'm having a feeling that James is going to be the one who loves baseball I mean he's only two and he'll sit and watch baseball with his daddy all day long. Mia's going to be in the fashion industry I just know it. Mia will not let you pick out her clothes for her, she has to do it, and believe it or not what ever she picks out, it always looks good on her._

_As for my dad, we're good once again. He dumped that Loren girl a long time ago. He heard her talking on the phone with some guy; telling him all about her little plan. I'm glade I didn't have to break the news to him. My dad has also given up on the women, he told me that my mom was the only one for him and that's how it's always going to be, and he's okay with that._

_Jake and I are on good terms now. Jake gave up on me along time age. He finely realized that Nick was better for me and that Nick would be a better man to me, then he ever would. He also kinda freaked when he found out I was Hannah, I wouldn't be able to count how many times he's apologized to me. Jake is married to Rachel now… yeah I know what your saying, "Jake got married?!!!" well yes he did, Rachel and him got married about a year after me and Nick. They are still going strong. Rachel and him have a one year old son, and might I add, he gets into everything. _

_Lilly finely found her prince charming which is Joe. They got together not to long after I told Nick about Hannah. Those two are married now, but have no kids. Lilly's to scared of the pain of giving birth, but they're planing on having at lest one; before next years over, I told them they better hurry up, if they're going to have one._

_As for Kevin. He is married too. He married his girlfriend Danielle. They have three kids. They're all so cute. I'm happy for Kevin and can see he's happy for himself. Danielle and I have become very close the past few years._

_So, as you can see in the end, feelings will always be revealed. Love is never to far away to reach. And there's nothing better then being around the people you love the most. Things may turn out rough in the beginning, but in the end it's nothing, but a fairytale that never end's, and I'll tell you, this one will never end. Not even when time ends._

_Signed a very blessed Mother and Wife._

_Miley Ray Lucas._

"Honey, are you ready to go?" called out Nick.

"I'm coming, give me one more minute."

"Okay, I'm going to go put the kid's in the car."

I closed my diary, put it in my purse and went out to accompany my lovely family. I walk outside and locked the front door. I walked over to the car to find my husband leaning up against it.

"Ready babe?" Nick said with that loving smile that makes my heart race all the time.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nick and I got into the car and the first thing that came out of Mia's mouth was;

"Mommy I don't like that shirt, put a blue one on." Nick chucked and I looked down at my brown t-shirt.

"Honey what's wrong with this one." I didn't see a problem with it.

"It looks like the chilly you make all the time." And with that Nick started cracking up, and then James starts to laugh to, not knowing what he was laughing about in the first place. When I looked at Mai she looked dead serious. Man… she's only three years old and she's already embarrassed of her momma, and has the same since of style as a sixteen year old.

"Okay honey when we reach Disneyland, I'll change there." I told my three year old stylist.

"Okay so we're ready to head to the airport?" Nick asked.

The kids replied with a "Yeaa!!" and with that we were off.

In my book of life the truth is always told, and the truth is… (In life there's never an ending chapter, just a new one to start off with.)

**It's over guys ;(…**

**I hope you guy's enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I might be making some one-shots in the near future… you never know.**

**Anyway please let me know how you guys think I did with the last chapter; I think I did pretty dang good. As always please review… it's going to be awhile before I say that again; tear sniff, sniff, lol. Talk to you guys soon, bye. XD**


	13. I have a sequel out Go check it out XD

**Hey people! I just posted a one-shot sequel to (let the truth be told); you should go check it out. It's called Things Happen. Here the summery for it**

**(It's James fifth birthday and something happens to him, that puts Miley and Nick both to a scare. Miley has something to tell Nick, but just can't seem to find the alone time to tell him. What will happen?... A one-shot sequel to (Let the truth be told.)) **

**Okay that's it, make sure to check it out and don't forget to review. XD**


End file.
